


Superfamily: New Addition

by MischiefsPrincess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsPrincess/pseuds/MischiefsPrincess
Summary: Peter's childhood was different from most. His parents were heros, they were famous and wealthy Peter loved his dad and his Pops more than anything in the world. They were a happy little family and nothing was going to change that, but even happy family can be shaken up when a new addition is introduced.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Peter's childhood was different from most. His parents were heros, they were famous and wealthy Peter loved his dad and his Pops more than anything in the world. They were a happy little family and nothing was going to change that, but even happy family can be shaken up when a new addition is introduced. She changed everything, and Peter never thought he would like having her around. Peter wasn’t spoiled, but he already had to share his parents with shield; why should he have to share them with someone else? It all started when his pops, Steve, was asked to train new recruits. Her name was Alec and she seemed to be over every night for dinner. When she wasn’t training with steve, or eating with them, she was helping Tony in the lab. Peter didn’t understand why she was around so much, she was around more than Roady and Bucky even. One night Alec knocked on his door while he was doing homework.  
“Hey bud, Tony wanted me to come get you for dinner.” She said from the doorway. He huffed and sat his book down.  
“What’s wrong kiddo?” She questioned. It took all Peter had not to explode, she was only 20, only five years older than him. Why would she call him kiddo?  
"Nothing." He shrugged her off. Peter saw her face fall, out of the corner of his eye and he felt guilt settle in the pit of his stomach. They went down to the kitchen, where Steve was setting the table and Tony was finishing up his famous lasagna. During dinner Steve asked Peter if he wanted to watch a movie afterward.  
“That sounds great.” Peter said with a smile on his face, finally he’d get some quality time with his parents.  
“I rented The Dark Knight, that’s your favorite Batman movie isn’t it?” Alec asked with a hopeful smile and Peter’s smile faded. He loved The Dark Knight, but not the idea of watching it with Alec. Steve noticed the look on Peter’s face.  
“Pete, what’s the matter?” Steve wondered.  
“Nothing, I just remembered that I promised Wade ‘d help him tonight.” Peter lied.  
“Ok, Just be home by midnight.” Tony instructed. When Peter left, he went straight to Wades, he didn’t feel like going out on patrol. Peter explained to Wade what was going on.  
“I understand that she is getting in the way of family time, but she is their friend.” Wade said.  
“She spends way more time with them than any of their other friends, it’s weird and she keeps trying to get close to me.” Peter complained with his arms crossed. Wade brought him a bowl of popcorn and turned the TV on.  
“Just give her a chance Petey, If your dads like her, she must be pretty cool.” Wade reasoned.  
“Yeah, I guess.” Peter huffed, he grabbed a handful of popcorn and turned his attention to the movie. 

Peter left Wade’s apartment around ten thirty and he ended up stopping a robbery on his way home. When he got back to the tower he heard laughing from the living room, he looked around the corner and saw Tony, Steve, and Alec sharing an expensive bottle of wine. Peter felt anger rise within him, this horrible woman had his father drinking again.  
“So… when are we going to tell Peter?” Steve questioned as he sat down between Alec and Tony.  
“I was thinking this Saturday, we take him out to that Thai place he likes, maybe catch a movie, and then we break it to him quickly… like pulling off a bandaid.” Tony suggested. What were they hiding from him? Did it have anything to do with Alec?  
“I don’t think Peter likes me being around. The look on his face when he sees me… I just don’t understand why he doesn't like me.” Alec sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest. Tony got up and moved so that Alec was sitting in the middle. Peter felt terrible, he hadn’t meant to hurt Alec, he just wanted to have more time with his parents.  
“He is just going to have to get used to you being around, whether he likes it or not.” Tony said firmly.  
“I don’t know, maybe this isn’t such a good idea, he has it hard enough being in the limelight, and dealing with bullies. If this gets out… I’d hate to see him get picked on because of me.” Alec confessed. Peter was utterly confused, what did Alec have to do with him getting bullied? Tony put his hand on her back and rubbed gentle circles.  
“If anyone has anything to say, they can go through us. We love you Alec and you aren’t going anywhere, Peter is just going to have learn to like you.” Alec downed her glass of wine, Steve and Tony hugged her, before they each kissed her cheeks. Peter thought that was a little weird, but they had kissed Pepper and Nat’s cheeks before. Peter had seen and heard enough, he went to bed, dreading Saturday. 

Peter woke up the next morning and found that Alec hadn’t left, she had stayed the night.  
“Morning Pete.” She greeted with a weary smile.  
“Morning.” Peter said, trying to be a little more welcoming. Steve and Tony’s phones went off at once.  
“Bombing in Siberia.” Steve announced.  
“Hostage situation in Bangkok.” Tony added. “I’ll call Happy to take Peter to school.”  
“It’s Happy’s day off.” Steve reminded him. Tony ran his fingers through his hair as he racked his brain for a solution, they really didn’t like Peter walking to school unless he had to.  
“I can drop him off, Fury isn’t expecting me until noon.” Alec offered.  
“Oh Alec, thank you so much.” Steve expressed his gratitude. Tony and Steve said their goodbyes and Peter followed Alec out to her car. Alec drove an old beat up Chevy, Peter had to admit it was ugly, but at least it was clean.  
“So Peter, how is school going?” Alec wondered.  
“Fine… I guess.” He told her while looking out the window.  
“Look Pete, I get the sense that you don’t like me very much. I’m not sure why, but I would like us to be friends. You’re a great kid, you’re wicked smart, you have a kind heart, If I ever had kids I’d want them to be like you.” She admitted. “I’m probably going to be around… a lot…. I’d like to spend some time with you and get to know you a little better.” She said. Peter looked at her and she glanced over at him for a second.  
“It’s not that I don’t like you… It’s just, I already have to share my dads with shield and now you’re always around and they spend a lot of time with you… I guess I kind of sound like a selfish brat.” Peter professed, feeling a little disappointed in himself.  
“Oh Pete, you’re not a selfish brat. It’s normal to want your dads’ attention and I’m sorry for taking up so much of their time. Do you think, you and I could start over?” She questioned.  
“I’d like that.” The reconciliation made Peter feel better, but he was still worried about Saturday.


	2. Superfamily: New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Steve, and Alec sit Peter down and tell him what's really going on. How will he take it?

Chapter Two

That afternoon, Alec picked him up from school and told him that his parents were still away, but they would be home by Saturday morning.   
“I’m gonna order in, I’m not much of a cook. Any preferences?” Alec asked as Peter tinkered with his web shooters.  
“Pizza from Hot Stone.” Peter suggested.  
“That does sound good. What toppings do you like?” She wondered.   
“Anything other than olives.” Peter said and scrunched up his nose, Alec giggled.   
“Ok, no olives. I’ll get the works.” While they waited for the pizza, Alec looked over some files.   
“So, how was your meeting with Fury?” Peter inquiered, in an attempt to make small talk.  
“It went well, he is sending me out on my first mission in three weeks.” Alec told him as she thumbed through papers.   
“Are you nervous? I know dad and pops deny it, but I can tell they are nervous every time they leave for a mission.” Peter mused. He had never seen his fathers more scared than when one of them was late coming back from an assignment.   
“A little, but I’m excited too.” She confessed. The two ate dinner and watched The Dark Knight. Peter realized that Alec was actually pretty cool. 

The next day was Saturday and Peter was woken up by Steve and Tony.  
“Dad, pops?” Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes.   
“Hey kiddo, we just got home.” Steve said and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair.   
“Steve is going to make some pancakes.” Tony told him. They left and Peter got dressed. Peter wasn’t a little kid, but he still enjoyed Steve’s special pancakes, he figured it was something he never would outgrow. Alec was in the kitchen making Orange juice. Steve finished up the first batch and loaded Peter’s plate.   
“We have a big day planned.” Tony announced. “We’re going to go see a movie and get some Thai food.” Tony said excitedly.   
“Dad... Pops, I overheard you guys talking the other day and I know you’re going to tell me something… I’d rather just get it over with.” Peter told them nervously.   
“Ok Pete, let’s go sit in the living room.” Steve guided him to the couch, Tony sat on the other side of him, and Alec sat on the ottoman in front of him.  
“As you have probably noticed, Alec has been spending a lot of time here.” Tony started.   
“Sometimes, two people realize they have more love to give and that they can love another person, while still loving each other.” Steve added on.   
“Your pops and I have realized that we both love Alec the same way that we love each other.” Tony confessed. Peter was still confused, it didn’t make sense… how could they be in love with each other and Alec at the same time?  
“Peter, I love your dad and your pops more than anything. I want to be with them, but I also want you to be ok with that… with me.” Alec stated.  
“I…. um… I’m not sure what to say.” Peter said, his head was spinning.   
“It’s ok Peter, take as long as you need to process.” Tony patted his back in a comforting manor.  
“It’s a bit different, but I love you both and… Alec you’re pretty cool. This is just going to take some getting used to.” Peter declared, Alec smiled. 

The weeks went by fairly normal, Peter was still getting used to seeing his dad and pops kiss Alec. He had found them cuddling in front of the tv one day and he thought it was pretty sweet. Alec moved in, and Peter was impressed by her incredible comic book collection. Then the morning of Alec’s first mission came. Steve kissed Alec and gave her a tight squeeze.   
“Ok, don’t hog her.” Tony scoffed and wormed his way between them to get a kiss.  
“Hey!” Steve growled.  
“Oh relax.” Tony rolled his eyes and kissed Steve. Peter gave Alec a quick hug.   
“Bye Alec.”  
“See you in a few days kid.” She said and ruffled his hair.   
“Bye doll.”  
“See you soon cupcake.” Steve and Tony stole a few more kisses before Alec absolutely had to leave.

Then Alec didn’t come home on time, Steve and Tony were worried. Peter was freaking out, he had just started liking Alec, and his dads were crushed. She finally returned, with a bullet in her side. They entered the Medbay and Peter hung back a little, he wanted to make sure she was ok, but for some reason he was afraid to get too close.   
“I’m so glad you’re ok.” Tony expressed with tears in his eyes.   
“We were worried sick.” Steve stated. “We love you doll.” Both men kissed her. Alec looked over at Peter.  
“Bud, I’m ok. You can come over here if you want.” Alec invited him closer. Peter cautiously made his way over. His eyes filled with tears and his chin started to quiver.   
“Oh Pete, what’s wrong?” She asked. Peter hugged her carefully and sobbed into the crook of her neck.   
“I was so scared you weren’t going to come home, mom.” Peter hadn’t meant to say it, it just slipped out, even though he hadn’t known her long it felt right. He pulled away, searching her eyes for approval or discomfort. Her eyes teared up and she smiled at him.   
“Peter, you don’t have to call me that if you don’t want to.” She told him.   
“I want to… It feels right… is that ok?” Peter wondered, he looked from Alec to his fathers.   
“It’s ok with us if it’s ok with Alec.” Steve assured him.  
“It’s perfectly fine with me bud.”

*One Year Later*

Peter webbed across the city to reach The Green Goblin’s hideout.   
“Peter, your mother is calling.” Karen told him.  
“I’m a little busy Karen.” He said, trying to focus on where he was swinging.   
“She seems upset.” Karen added.   
“Alright, put her through.”  
“Peter, the pizza is on its way. Where are you?” She asked.  
“I’m a little caught up. Rain check?” He told her as he narrowly missed being hit by a bus.  
“Ok, I’ll save you a piece. Be careful bud.”   
“I will be, love you mom.” He hung up and continued on. Peter felt bad about missing their pre-mission pizza dinner. It had become a tradition that they have Hot Stone pizza the night before any of them left on a pre-scheduled mission. Alec was going to be leaving for a month and this was the first dinner he was going to miss.   
“Sorry mom.” He mumbled to himself as he entered Goblin’s lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Superfamily: New Addition chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month without his mom, how will Peter deal? Is everything ok between Steve and Tony?

Chapter Three

Peter took The Green Goblin down, but he didn’t get away unharmed. His wrist was aching, his eye was turning purple, and his ankle was killing him. Peter swung through an open window and found his mom in the kitchen, drinking some hot coco. He limped over to her, his lip quivering. He had just wanted to spend time with his mom, but instead he got the shit beat out of him by a flying green psychopath.   
“Oh bud, what happened?” She asked as she held her arms open for him. Peter buried himself in her hug and let it all come out.  
“I should have just come home.” He cried.   
“Did he get away?” She questioned.   
“No, I webbed him to a police car.” Peter was never this way with his dads, they wouldn’t judge him, but he sometimes felt like he had to be strong like they were. Alec was strong too, but she was also ok with letting her vulnerability show through. Alec ran her fingers through Peter’s hair.   
“You did good Peter. I’ll get you some ice.” She kissed his forehead and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer.  
“Tone and I are feeling a little frisky, what do you say to a patriotic send off?” Steve said as he walked into the room, not noticing Peter. “Oh Peter, I didn’t see you.” Steve blushed. “What happened?”  
“The Green Goblin.” Peter sighed. Steve walked over and and inspected his eye.   
“That’s quite a shiner you got, you probably won’t be able to see tomorrow, even with your healing factor. You’re stay home.” Steve told him.  
“I have a test tomorrow.” Peter huffed.  
“And you can make it up, don’t argue with me young man, you will lose.” Steve scolded playfully and ruffled his son’s hair.   
“Mom.” He whined, trying to get her to take his side.   
“Peter you could use a break, besides if you stay home we can grab breakfast before I leave.” Alec warmed up a slice of pizza and set it in front of Peter.  
“I would love to eat another slice of pizza with you, but your dads’ and I have our own traditions.” She told him.  
“Ew.” Peter grimaced.   
“Goodnight Peter.” She chuckled. “I love you.” She kissed the top of his head.  
“Love you too, night mom.” 

Peter woke up bright and early the next morning to grab breakfast with his parents. His wrist and ankle was still sore and his eye was black and swollen. He couldn’t go out in public with a black eye, imagine what the papers would say.   
“Mom, what should I do about my eye?” He asked as she walked into the living room.  
“Come here Petey.” Peter walked over and she pulled a tube of concealer out of her purse. She covered up the bruise carefully.   
“I’m only doing this once. If I ever find out you are hiding bruises from us, I’ll personally spank your little ass raw.” She said firmly.  
“Noted.” They went to a diner just down the street from the tower. Tony and Steve hadn’t told the public about Alec, but the press had their own ideas. They like this diner, because it was quiet and usually only older people ate there. Most elderly people could care less about the antics of celebrities. Steve, Tony, and Alec shared quick kisses when no one was watching. They ate, talked, and made plans for when Alec got back. After breakfast Steve, Tony, and Peter saw Alec off. Peter went home and curled up on the couch. He was still sore and tired from the night before. Tony brought him ice packs and blankets.   
“All you have to do today is relax, no bad guys, no school work.” Steve told him and turned on the tv.   
“I miss mom already.” Peter sighed.  
“I know kiddo, so do we, but she’ll call when she can and a month isn’t that long.” Tony assured him. 

The month seemed to drag on, the phone calls were nice, but Peter still missed his mom. To make matters worse, Steve and Tony had been arguing a lot. Peter was sure they were both worried and cranky, but he didn't want to hear them fight.   
"Tony you disobeyed Fury's direct order." Steve huffed one night when they had just gotten home.   
"Yeah well I did it to save your old ass!" Tony snapped and retreated to his lab, slamming the door behind him.   
"Mom, please hurry back." Peter sighed under his breath. 

The day Alec came home she was greeted by her lovers arguing.   
"Boys? What the hell is going on? I leave for one month and you're at each other's throats. Apologize!" She ordered.   
"Sorry Alec." They said in unison.  
"Not to me, to each other." They looked at each other in shame and offered quiet apologies. The two men kissed and turned their attention back to Alec. Peter squeezed passed his dad's and gave his mom a huge hug.  
"Hey Petey! I missed you!" She said and kissed his forehead. 

Peter wanted to stay in the tower that night, but unfortunately crime doesn't rest. Alarms from the museum were ringing throughout the city. Peter swung there only to find a woman in a black suit, with white hair, leaving the scene. He chased her down and cornered her   
"I think you have something that doesn't belong to you." Peter barked.  
"Finders keepers web head." She spat and started crawling up the wall. He followed after her and shot a web. Her hand stuck to the wall.   
"Usually a guy buys me dinner before he shoots white, sticky goo all over my hand." She laughed and cut herself free with her claws like gloves. Peter was thankful he wore a mask so she couldn't see him blushing. When they reached the rooftop, Peter sprinted after her. She jumped off and disappeared, he couldn't find her. Peter cut his losses and went home. There were warm brownies on the counter and his parents were watching TV on the couch.  
"Pete, you're home, grab a brownie and come watch lion king with us." His mom said. He wanted to spend some time with his mom, but he had to figure out what had happened.   
"The thief escaped, I couldn't catch her." Peter sighed.  
"Don't worry Peter, I know you can find her and we'll help." Alec offered.  
"Thanks mom."


	4. Superfamily: New Addition chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns a valuable lesson about safe sex, his parents however, do not.

Chapter Four

Peter had finally caught up with the thief, who had revealed herself to be Black Cat. The meeting, however, didn’t end in her being carted off to jail, it ended in hot sweaty, needy sex on the top of the news station. Peter had been a virgin before, and this wasn’t exactly how he had pictured his first time. He was angry with himself for not controlling his hormones better, he felt as though he had let the whole city down. Peter trudged home afterward, guilt eating away at him. His mom was sitting up, as she often did when he was out on patrol.   
“Hey Petey, how was patrol?” She asked and the boy shrugged. He really didn’t want to talk to his mom about this.   
“What’s wrong sweetheart?” She questioned.   
“I’m just tired, I’m going to head to bed.” He sighed. Alec walked over to her son and wrapped her arms around him.  
“Don’t shut me out kiddo.” She pleaded.  
“I’m not, I just want to take a shower and go to sleep.” He sighed.   
“Ok, just know I’m here for you, no matter what. And if it’s a guy thing… I’ll go get your dads.” She chuckled and ruffled his hair. Peter didn’t laugh, he just pushed past her and went to take a shower. As the teen undressed, he noticed the hickeys that trailed from his neck to his torso. Ok, so his first time wasn’t horrible, it just wasn’t romantic and she didn’t even know his real name, she didn’t know his name. He had also finished embarrassingly fast, in her hand, before they had even started. She got him worked up again, but that didn’t change the fact that he had technically lost his virginity to her hand. 

The next day Peter noticed a burning and itching sensation down south and it hurt really bad when he had to use the bathroom. Peter knew he was going to have to talk to his dads when he got home from school 

When Peter did get home from school Tony and Steve were nowhere to be seen, but Alec had just gotten home and was still in uniform.   
“Mom, have you seen Pop or Dad?” He questioned nervously.  
“Fury sent them out this morning, they should be back in a couple days.” She told him. Peter wanted to cry, he couldn’t handle this pain for a few more days, he was just going to have to mann up and tell his mom what was going on.  
“Is there something you need help with Peter? I’m almost as qualified as Steve and Tony.” She joked.  
“I did something stupid and I need to see a doctor.” Peter blurted out, his face turning red. He saw worry grow in his mother’s eyes and she walked over to him.   
“Where are you hurt? What did you do?” She asked frantically.   
“I… umm… I had unprotected sex and I think I might have an STD.” The boy confessed in shame, refusing to look his mother in the eye.   
“Ok… it’s going to be ok, we’ll go to the clinic and have you checked out.” She told him. Peter was surprised that she didn’t yell at him or get upset, though the drive to the clinic was pretty quiet.

When the doctor called Peter back, he was reluctant to go.  
“Can my mom come with me?” He asked with pleading eyes, the doctor nodded and they followed him to the exam room. The doctor did some routine checks before asking Peter to pull down his pants. Alec turned her back, but still held her son’s hand. Peter hissed when the doctor’s gloved hand touched his inflamed skin.   
“Ok son, you can pull your pants back up.” Peter did so and Alec turned back around.   
“What do you think it is doc?” Alec asked.   
“I believe it is simply a Urinary Tract Infection, but I’ll have to do a urine test just to be sure.” The doctor said. The test confirmed the doctor’s theory and he sent them home with a prescription for antibiotics. On the way home Peter realized that Alec was in fact upset with him and it took all he had to hold back his tears. He hated the idea of disappointing his mother. 

When he got home she made him take his medicine and sit down on the couch.  
“I want to talk to you for a moment.” She sighed.   
“Are you mad at me?” He wondered.   
“No bud, I’m not mad at you. You’re a teenager, this sort of thing is normal. I’m disappointed that you didn’t use protection, that wasn’t smart Petey. If you have any questions, I’m here. If you ever need condoms, I’m here. You have to be careful, some things can’t be cured and you’re definitely not ready for a baby.” She said and the boy nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks.   
“Oh baby, don’t cry. We all make mistakes honey.” She assured him and pulled him into a hug.  
“As soon as it was over regretted it, not just because we didn’t use protection, but because it was awful. I don’t even know her, well I know that she’s a criminal, but instead of apprehending her I slept with her.” He huffed.   
“It was the thief wasn’t it?” Peter nodded. “Don’t worry, you’ll catch her, you just gotta think a little more with your upstairs brain.” She patted his back. “Now, how about some pizza and cranberry juice?” She suggested.  
“Cranberry juice?” He asked.  
“It helps with UTIs. I’ll get some with grape in it, it tastes better.” 

When Tony and Steve got back they had a talk with him and gave him a box of magnums. Peter didn’t plan on using them any time soon, he was going to wait until the right person came along. 

Later that week Peter came home to hear his dad and pops laughing.  
“It’s not funny!” His mom growled at them.  
“What’s going on?” Peter asked.   
“Apparently you weren’t the only one who needed a little reminder about protection.” Tony chuckled. Peter cocked his head in confusion.  
“I forgot to take the pill, it looks like you’re going to have a little brother or sister in nine months.” Alec told him, but she didn’t seem happy about it.   
“Ally doll, do you not want the baby?” Steve asked and pulled her onto his lap. Tony walked over to them and rubbed his partner’s back.   
“I do want the baby… I just… I’m scared. I mean taking care of Pete is easy, but a baby.” She sighed.   
“You’re not on your own sweetheart, we’re all here to help.” Tony reassured her.   
“You’re a great mom and I don’t mind sharing you with a little brother or sister.” Peter said and curled up with all of them.   
“Ok, it’s just a new addition, it might shake things up, but everything will be ok right?” She questioned.   
“Everything will be perfect.” Steve said and kissed her, before Tony pouted for attention from his lovers. Steve rolled his eyes and kissed him. Alec nosed her way between them and pecked Tony’s lips.   
“I wonder if the baby is mine or Steve’s.” Tony mused.   
“It doesn’t matter. It’s our baby, and this is our big happy family.”

**Author's Note:**

> How you enjoyed.


End file.
